O Diário da Princesa
by Redhaired Malfoy
Summary: O que acontece quando a avó misteriosa de Hermione Granger reaparece depois de anos e revela a Mione que ela é uma princesa?
1. O debate

Título: O Diário da Princesa

Author: Redhaired Malfoy

Shipper: R/Hr

Disclaimer: "Harry Potter", o "Diário da Princesa" e seus personagens pertencem à J. K. Rowling e à Warner. Essa é minha primeira fic, e, como uma banda que se inicia, me sinto mais segura fazendo primeiro covers, pra começar depois com meu próprio trabalho. Não me processem e enjoy it! ;)

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Capítulo 1 - O Debate

Uma limosine preta passeava pelas ruas de Londres. Os pacatos londrinos caminhavam pelas ruas, alguns sem demonstrar muito interesse no carro comprido atravessando a rua, enquanto em outros, ele despertava algum interesse. Os transeuntes continuavam seu caminho, alguns se perguntando que limosine seria aquela.

Não muito longe dali, estava uma menina se preparando para ir ao colégio..

É, estava lá.

Grande, cheio, volumoso.

Impenetrável. Desafiador.

As cerdas se aproximavam do alvo.

Dor. Dor. Dor.

- BOSTA. DESISTO de tentar ajeitar essa minha juba. Vou assim mesmo pro colégio.

Sim, apresento a vocês a "delicada", a "paciente" Hermione Granger.

Ficha completa:

Idade: 15 – sim, está literalmente na FLOR da idade.

Altura: 1.66

Peso: 50 kg

Escola: Hogwarts High School

Características físicas – analisando Hermione Granger:

Cabelo: literalmente uma juba, como ela auto-define. Cacheados, secos, armados, compridos, volumosos, grandes, gigantes, um horror. Um caso perdido. (Ou não..)

Olhos: cor de mel.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Era um belo dia de sol. Hermione se despediu de seus pais (após ouvir alguns dos conselhos de praxe de sua mãe, do tipo "preste atenção na aula" - como se fosse necessário -, "seja legal com seus amigos", e, algo que ela temia, "se concentre no debate", "não fique nervosa", e "NÃO OLHE PARA AS PESSOAS") e de seu gato, Bichano, que insistia em querer acompanhá-la. Após andar alguns quarteirões, Hermione encontrou sua amiga Gina Weasley, com quem ia de patins para o colégio. Apesar de ser sua amiga, Hermione sentia uma certa inveja de Gina. Ela era tão linda, parecia feita de porcelana com os cabelos de fogo caindo em cascata do cocuruto.

- Oi, Gin. Oi, Ron. – Ronald é o irmão mais velho de Gina. Assim como ela, era ruivo, com sardas no rosto. Ele retribuiu o cumprimento, simpático.

Ao chegar ao colégio, a cena era a de sempre: Draco Malfoy querendo tirar sarro de alguém, ou bolando algum jeito de conseguir aparecer mais, Pansy Parkinson e sua equipe de torcida cantarolando algo do tipo "Vai, Cobras".

No colégio, Hermione era do tipo que.. fazia toda a diferença. De que seriam as meninas populares se num pudessem tirar onda da cara de Hermione ou dos óculos nojentos dela? Até a Diretora a cumprimentava como "amiga de Ginny".

Estavam guardado seu material no armário, quando Ginny cutucou Hermione:

- Olha! – ela apontava para Draco Malfoy e Pansy Parkinson, numa demonstração pública de afeto no mínimo.. exagerada – não são ridículos?

Hermione virou-se para ver a cena e tudo que conseguiu foi se imaginar no lugar de Pansy. Afinal, apesar de ser um total imbecil, nunca ninguém negou que Draco Malfoy era um belo partido.

- Mione! Eu to falando com você! O que foi, nunca viu dois idiotas trocando saliva enquanto se agarram no meio do colégio, não, é?

- O quê? Ah, desculpa. É, é verdade, você tem razão – Hermione foi tirada de seus pensamentos e preferiu simplesmente concordar com a amiga.

- Ah, olha, tocou. E aí, está pronta para o debate? – ah, por que Ginny tinha que fazer sempre as perguntas mais complicadas?

Ah, vocês têm muita sorte. Pegaram Hermione num BELO dia. Sim, sim. Bom, Hogwarts sempre teve uniforme. Mas agora, a "elite social jovem" quer mudar isso, pelo menos às sextas-feiras. Com o poder de influência, eles podiam ter mudado isso num estalo. Mas Hogwarts é tradicional, então haverá um debate antes disso ser decidido. Hogwarts preza a democracia. Os dois lados exporão seus argumentos, e os alunos irão decidir.

Bom, o lado contra os uniformes era representado por Draco Malfoy. Loiro, alto, olhos azuis, gostoso, sexy, tudo de bom. Hermione sempre foi louca para traçar aquele cara.

E do lado de cá.. que feliz coincidência! E num é que é a própria Hermione Granger a defender os uniformes? Hermione normalmente se consideraria falante e confiante em si própria, mas quando olhou pra cara de Draco zonando dela e todos os alunos o aplaudindo e o apoiando, perdeu completamente a fala.

Draco ficou lá mais se exibindo que realmente argumentando, e Hermione foi ficando nauseada com o nervosismo.

- Muito bem, Draco, agora que você terminou seu discurso, coloque de volta seu uniforme, afinal, eles continuam sendo obrigatórios até esse debate terminar, certo?

- Mais que certo, professor! – Draco então começou a tirar a blusa ali mesmo, para o prazer de todas as meninas, exceto de Pansy, possessiva como só ela, que ficou enciumada com todos os pares de olhos femininos concentrados em Draco.

- Qual é a minha opinião, mesmo? – brincou Hermione com Ginny, tentando rir para não chorar, sentindo um pouco de desespero, já que logo seria sua vez de argumentar.

- Você gosta de uniformes. Uniformes são legais, eles nos igualam. - Até que o orador passou a palavra a Hermione.

Tremendo dos pés à cabeça, ela subiu o palanque. Esquecendo os conselhos de sua mãe, olhou para frente e deu de cara com Draco, que debochava dela com os olhos, a desafiando para conseguir derruba-lo. Enquanto isso, Pansy e suas amigas comentavam sobre o cabelo ou os óculos de Hermione.

Enquanto ela tentava formular alguma frase para começar seu discurso, ia ficando mais nervosa e mais nauseada. Tentou se concentrar no que ia falar e esquecer dos pares de olhos sobre ela.

Mais risadas. Mais tentativas. Mais enjôo.

Aumentar os olhos até ficarem do tamanho de dois pratos foi a única coisa que ela fez.

- Ela vai vomitar!

A única não. Depois ela correu. Sim, saiu correndo. Pro banheiro. Arrancando risadas de todo mundo.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

N/A: Bom, pessoas, esse foi o primeiro capítulo. Eu comecei a escrever essa fic há muito tempo, então tive que fazer várias alterações pra ela ficar do meu gosto. Ela tava muito infantil antes. Deve ter algumas coisas ruins ainda que passaram despercebidas e que eu talvez gostasse de mudar. Enfim, espero que vocês tenham tido paciência de ler, o capítulo foi mais ou menos curtinho, e por favor, façam críticas! (:

Redhaired Malfoy.


	2. A avó de Mione

Capítulo 2 – A avó de Mione

Depois da terrível humilhação na frente não só de sua turma, mas de todo o 6º ano de Hogwarts, tudo que Hermione podia fazer era se conformar e tentar se consolar com Ginny.

- Sabe, eu nem me incomodo com aqueles imbecis que tavam lá no debate.. o que mais me magoou foi Malfoy se achando o máximo, debochando da minha cara. E eu dei realmente um motivo pra ele se achar – lamentava Hermione.

- Calma, Mione. Como você mesma disse, todo mundo que tava ali, inclusive Malfoy, são todos idiotas. Você tem é que deixar de lado essa tua atração idiota por ele. Tá certo que ele é um gostoso, mas peraê. Logo você, que é um crânio, não pode ficar afim de um cara que não tem absolutamente nada na cabeça!

- É, você tá certa.. Enfim, o que eu posso fazer agora é me conformar, e bola pra frente! Vou indo pra casa, Gin.

- Tudo bem. Até amanhã então. Tchau!

Chegando em casa, Hermione subiu para o seu quarto, cumprimentou Bichano e trocou de roupa. De casa, foi para o Três Vassouras, onde trabalhava como garçonete às segundas e quartas. Trabalhou durante toda a tarde, encontrando todo o tipo de gente: fregueses simpáticos e bem educados, bruxas exóticas e mal-encaradas, jovens e adultos, rapazes carranducos e bonitos.

Ao fim da tarde, já tinha servido muitas mesas e tinha gorjeta para gastar pelo resto da semana.

- Mione, sirva aquela mesa no canto e aí poderá tirar uma folga – falou seu chefe.

Ah, uma folga, era tudo que Hermione queria. Correu satisfeita para atender seus últimos clientes do dia. Feitos os pedidos, foi descansar atrás do balcão, e encontrou sua mãe, que já sabia do ocorrido naquela manhã.

- Você vomitou, não foi? – disse ela, com um meio sorriso – e... saiu correndo. Hehe. Mas esqueça isso, filha. Eu vou falar com seu professor do debate, o senhor Harris, e explicar o que aconteceu.

- Mãe, eu nunca falarei bem em público, então ligue pra ele e... simplesmente diga que eu quero ser mímica.

- Hmm, eu poderia fazer isso. – Depois de dizer isso, o semblante da Sra. Granger se tornou pensativo, e, antes de dizer a próxima frase, hesitou alguns segundos, o que passou despercebido por Mione. Parecendo não achar palavras para dizer o que pretendia, simplesmente falou:

- Sua avó ligou hoje.

- Hã? – perguntou uma perplexa Hermione, querendo se certificar de que tinha ouvido bem – minha avó?

- A que está viva! – apressou-se em dizer - A mãe do seu pai, aquela que mora em Genóvia.

- Ah.. nossa – mesmo passado o susto, Hermione continuou em seu estado de estupefação – é a primeira vez que ela nos procura por vontade própria.

- Ela está aqui, na cidade... quer tomar uma xícara de chá com você.

- Chá? Ela veio lá de Genóvia até aqui para tomar chá comigo?

Nesse momento, a garçonete que ficaria no lugar de Hermione no próximo turno chegou para anotar o pedido da Sra. Granger, que pediu um expresso e uma fatia de torta de abóbora. Feito isso, tratou de mudar de assunto, como se esquecesse a pergunta feita pela filha. Isso normalmente a deixaria aborrecida, mas hoje a deixou curiosa, com a sensação de que a mãe saberia de algo mais e não lhe havia dito.

Enquanto o lanche de sua mãe não chegava, Hermione foi tirar seu uniforme de trabalho no vestiário dos funcionários. Depois de colocar sua roupa casual, foi de encontro à sua mãe, que já estava comendo, sentada em uma mesa. De olho na torta de sua mãe, decidiu pedir uma também para si. Era estranho estar no Três Vassouras sendo servida, e não servindo.

Ainda interessada sobre a aparição repentina da sua avó, Hermione perguntou:

- Essa minha avó não foi, tipo... responsável pela separação de você e papai?

- Bem... ela não me "aprovava", exatamente... mas a decisão de se divorciar foi minha e do seu pai.

- Por que eu deveria ver essa mulher que ignora a gente?

- Mione... – suspirou - independente disso, ela é sua avó, mãe do seu pai. Ela disse que ele gostaria que vocês duas se conhecessem.

Encarando o garfo sobre seu prato, agora já vazio, Hermione refletiu um pouco. Se afinal, era a vontade de seu pai, assim faria.

- OK – deu-se por vencida – eu vou.


	3. Chris Renaldi

Capítulo 3 – Chris Renaldi

Combinaram de se encontrar no dia seguinte, depois de Hermione ir ao colégio. Lá, como conseqüências do dia anterior, ainda ouviu alguns cochichos a seu respeito e foi chamada na sala do professor Harris para discutir como ficaria o caso dos uniformes. Não estando em público, ela se deu bastante bem, expondo seus argumentos para o seu professor, que lhe informou que os uniformes seriam mantidos.

Na última aula, foi marcado um ensaio do coral do colégio, onde ela encontrou Ron, o irmão de Gin, que era um ano mais velho e participava tocando piano. Durante o ensaio, Hermione tentou ficar o mais escondida possível, mas ainda assim, Ron tinha uma boa visão dela da cadeira do piano. Enquanto estavam cantando, Ron olhou para ela e lhe deu um sorriso, o qual foi retribuído timidamente.

Ao fim do dia, foi andando do colégio até o endereço que sua mãe lhe dera. Era uma grande mansão a três quadras do seu colégio. Falando em um pequeno interfone que tinha perto do portão, anunciou:

- Eu vim aqui para ver minha avó, Chris Renaldi.

- Como é seu nome? – perguntaram do outro lado.

- Hermione Granger – aguardou alguns minutos, e depois tornou a ouvir a voz metálica que saía da caixinha preta:

- Pode entrar, senhorita Granger – e o portão se abriu.

Caminhando distraída, foi observando a mansão, que, vista mais de perto, parecia ser ainda maior. Parecia ser uma casa antiga, com um estilo rebuscado, porém conservada. Tinha uma escadaria que conduzia à porta principal, e as cores eram basicamente neutras, com tons variados de amarelo, bege e branco. O jardim era bem cuidado, com uma grama bem verde e fofa, o que ela podia constatar perfeitamente, já que estava andando sobre ela...

De repente, começaram a sair de vários megafones o aviso "NÃO PISE NA GRAMA", falado em várias línguas. Tomando um susto, Hermione correu da grama e voltou para o caminho de pedra que vinha desde a entrada até a porta da frente, o qual ela não tinha notado.

Chegando à porta, uma espécie de mordomo já a aguardava, abrindo-lhe a porta:

- Bem vida, senhorita Granger. Nós a esperávamos.

Hermione achou aquilo tudo muito curioso. Não sabia muito sobre sua avó, mas pelo visto, ela era bem rica, para não dizer luxuosa. Além disso, devia ser muito fina e chique. Em seus pensamentos, confessou achar tudo aquilo também um pouco exagerado e até brega. Parecia que estava na casa da Rainha Elizabeth.

Outro homem, o qual ela reconheceu, pela voz, ser aquele com quem ela falara pelo interfone, veio revistar sua mochila. Hermione achou estranho: o que uma estudante, ainda mais esta sendo neta da anfitriã, iria ter de suspeito em sua mochila? Apesar disso, se deixou revistar sem problemas.

Por dentro, a casa não desmerecia a impressão que passava lá fora: era igualmente bela. O estilo _vintage_ permanecia, com decoração e móveis antiqüíssimos. Apesar de ser dia, muitos dos abajures se encontravam acesos, dando um ar ainda mais senhorial à casa.

O mordomo conduziu Hermione até uma sala que ela presumiu ser a sala de visitas. Curiosa como só ela, começou a cutucar nos vasos e objetos da sala. Ao receber um olhar desaprovar do mordomo, achou melhor deixar as mãos quietinhas.

- Por favor, sinta-se à vontade. – e saiu.

Deixou sua mochila escorregar para o chão. O contato dos seus chaveiros de metal com o assoalho fez um barulho irritante, o que não a incomodou. Feito isso, sentou-se no sofá espalhadamente.

Hermione não pôde deixar de notar que, no vaso que estava no centro da mesinha de apoio, tinham flores com pequenas pêras. A sua avó, sem dúvida, além de tudo, devia ter gosto por coisas excêntricas.

Vindo de dentro da casa, ouviu uma mulher falando com energia ao telefone:

- Mas precisamos de novos travesseiros para a esposa do Primeiro Ministro. Ela é alérgica a penas de ganso!

Quando a mulher adentrou a sala, Mione se levantou para cumprimenta-la. Desligando o telefone, ela se apresentou:

- Olá, Hermione, eu sou Charlotte.

- Oi, prazer em conhece-la. Er... onde é que eu estou?

- Aqui é o Consulado da Genóvia. – respondeu, simpaticamente.

- Hmm. Sabe, tem pêras nas flores de vocês.

- Pêras de Genóvia. Somos famosos por elas – falou, com orgulho – agora sente-se, ela estará com você em um minuto.

- Não – ouviu-se uma voz vinda do andar de cima. O mordomo e o rapaz-revistador-do-interfone, assim como Charlotte e a própria Hermione (que estava quase se sentando, tendo que parar o ato no meio, com o traseiro no ar) se levantaram para receber Chris Reinaldi - eu não preciso de um minuto, estou bem aqui.

Hermione correu os olhos pela sua avó. A primeira impressão que teve dela era aquela que ficara ao entrar na casa: chique e fina. Mas não brega. Parecia bastante conservada para a sua idade. Vestia roupas negras, com um lenço de seda amarrado ao pescoço. Usava algumas jóias, mas nada esbanjador.

- Hermione, estou feliz que tenha vindo – foram essas suas primeiras palavras, ditas com um largo sorriso. Mesmo sendo a primeira vez que se encontrava com sua avó, sentiu empatia por ela, apesar de tantos anos sendo por ela ignorada.

- Oi! Er... você tem uma bela casa – e estava sendo sincera quanto ao elogio.

- Obrigada! Bem, deixe-me olhar pra você! – Hermione tirou seus óculos para ser melhor avaliada, e a isso seguiram-se alguns segundos – você é tão... jovem!

- Obrigada... e você é tão... limpa! – o comentário surtiu um risinho abafado de Charlotte.

- Charlotte, por favor, vá ver se o chá está pronto. Sente-se, querida – falou à Hermione, que obedeceu.

- Bom... minha mãe disse que você queria falar comigo sobre... alguma coisa... então, manda.

- Bem, antes de eu, er... "mandar", eu tenho uma coisa que quero dar a você – dizendo isso, entregou a Hermione uma caixinha. Meio sem graça, Hermione agradeceu. Abriu, e viu que era um colar, muito bonito e delicado. Soltou um "uau", que Chris interpretou como um sinal de aprovação.

- É o seique da Genóvia. Era meu, quando eu era jovem. – isso a deixou consciente do valor sentimental do objeto. Foi aí que, sem querer, estabanada como Hermione é, deixou cair a caixa em seu colo. Preocupada com os cuidados que a presentada teria com o colar, adicionou:

- Er... e isso era da minha avó.

Meio envergonhada, Hermione disse:

- Eu vou colocá-lo aqui, que é mais seguro. Vou tomar muito cuidado com ele – abriu então sua mochila, sacudindo o objeto lá dentro, preocupando ainda mais a Chris – Mas o que você tinha pra me dizer?

- Bem... é algo que acredito que terá grande impacto na sua vida.

- Ah, eu já usei aparelho!

- Não, não, a questão aqui é maior que ortodontia – nesse momento, Charlotte adentrou novamente a sala, anunciando que o chá estava servido.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

N/A: E aí, o que estão achando? Enfim, desculpem se esse capítulo foisubjetivo demais, detalhista demais, sei lá. To lendo Machado de Assis, aí to meio romântica demais.

Por favor, deixem reviews, elas são o estímulo pra qualquer escritor, ainda mais de primeira viagem como eu:P

Redhaired Malfoy.


	4. O chá e a revelação

Capítulo 4 – O chá e a revelação

Dirigiram-se para a parte de trás da casa, que Hermione não visualizara ao entrar na casa. Era um jardim igualmente bonito ao da frente, com um grande pomar e flores diversas. Sentaram-se a uma mesa comprida, onde o lanche estava servido.

Depois de cada uma servir-se de chá, Chris começou:

- Hermione, você já ouviu falar em Edward Christoph Philip Gerárd Renaldi?

- Não.

- Bem, ele era o Príncipe da Coroa de Genóvia.

- Hmmm. O que tem ele?

- Edward Christoph Philip Gerárd Renaldi era seu pai.

Hermione, incrédula, não se conteve e riu:

- Haha, meu pai era o Príncipe de Genóvia, certo... você tá brincando.

- Por que eu brincaria com uma coisa dessas, Hermione?

Foi aí que as coisas começaram a se encaixar na cabeça de Hermione. Sua avó realmente não estaria brincando com uma coisa dessas. Então foi para isso que ela veio até aqui. Para lhe dizer que...

- Não! Porque se ele foi o Príncipe de Genóvia, então eu...

- Exatamente. Você não é apenas Hermione. Você é Hermione Granger Renaldi, Princesa de Genóvia.

- Eu? Uma... uma princesa? Cala a boca!

- Como é que é? "Cala a boca"? – Chris quase se engasgou com o chá ao ouvir tamanha grosseria por parte de sua neta. Foi aí que seu mordomo interveio e disse que era uma gíria local da região, que significava "uau", "meu deus" etc.

- Em todo caso, você **é **a princesa, e eu, sou a rainha, Clarice Renaldi.

- Por que, em toda a Terra, você me escolheria para ser sua princesa?

- Não é uma escolha minha. Desde que seu pai morreu, você é a herdeira natural do trono. Essa é a nossa tradição, a nossa lei. Eu sou real por casamento, você é real pelo sangue. Você pode governar.

- Governar? – Hermione estava perpléxica. – não, não, não, você realmente pegou a garota errada, eu nunca lidero **nada. **Acredite em mim, a minha expectativa de vida é ser invisível, e eu sou boa nisso.

- Hermione, minhas expectativas também foram outras. Nem em meus sonhos mais selvagens eu pensei que isso fosse acontecer. Mas você é a herdeira legal, a única herdeira ao trono genoviano, e nos iremos aceitar o desafio de transformar você na princesa que você é. Oh, eu posso lhe dar livros, você aprenderá línguas, história, arte, ciência política! Eu posso lhe ensinar a falar, a andar, a sentar, a comer, a vestir-se como uma princesa. E com o tempo, acredito que você achará o Palácio de Genóvia um lugar muito agradável para se morar-

- Morar? Eu vou ter que me mudar para Genóvia? Peraí, peraí. Rebobina e pára! Eu não sou nenhuma princesa! Eu ainda estou esperando partes do meu corpo chegarem ao tamanho normal! Eu me recuso a me mudar e a governar um país! E você quer outra razão? Eu não quero ser uma princesa!

Hermione se deixou descontrolar, e, assustada, levantou-se de um sobressalto e saiu correndo do jardim. Clarice, surpresa com a atitude de Hermione, ficou sem reação.

- Hermione! Hermione! Oh, Hermione! Volte para cá! – mas ela já ia longe. Se aproximou então de Clarice um homem careca, de óculos escuros.

- Oh! Bom! Isso foi muito bom, não foi? – falou aborrecida ao homem.

- Talvez ela precise de mais tempo.

- Você vai me ajudar?


End file.
